Pokkle
|kana = ポックル |rōmaji = Pokkuru |name = Pokkle |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Yukiko Tamaki (1999) Yukitoshi Tokumoto (2011) |english voice = Graden Gant (1999) |gender = Male |age = |status = Deceased |hair = Brown (1999) Peach-orange (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |birthday = March 14 |occupation = Beast Hunter |type = Emission |abilities = Rainbow (Seven Spectrum Array) |Abilities = Rainbow (Seven Spectrum Array) |image gallery = yes}} Pokkle (ポックル, Pokkuru) was examinee #53 during the 287th Hunter Examination,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 which was his second attempt at the Hunter Exam. He later becomes a Beast Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Appearance Pokkle is an archer with white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. With shoulder length brown hair, and a light purple cap covering it, he has a quiver of arrows across his back. He also has a yellow neckerchief and purple belt. Personality Pokkle is very self-confident about his abilities, but at the same time very cautious. He immediately understands when he is in real danger and always has a reserve plan. Depicted as fairly skilled in his own right, Pokkle has a strong drive, but is not exceptionally talented when compared to other characters. Plot Hunter Exam arc In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Pokkle was first introduced during the first phase of the exam in the Numere Wetlands. In this version, he is substituted for Cherry in the scene where Kurapika and Leorio attempt to escape Hisoka's rampage in the swamp. In the bonus phase of the Exam, he was shown to be a knowledgeable mechanic by fixing the old battleship's steam turbine engine. Pokkle does not make an appearance in the manga until reaching the end of Trick Tower. Pokkle managed to pass the fourth phase by defeating his target, Kyu with a paralyzing arrow and then taking the badge from him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24 He also passed the fifth phase relatively quickly—first fighting Hanzo, which he lost, then against Killua, who let him win. After having passed all the phases, Pokkle finally realized his dream and became a professional Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 During the discussion that took place after the Exam, Pokkle had lingering doubts over the way Kurapika had passed the last stage, but he decided to ignore it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Pokkle then apologized to Kurapika for his suspicions, saying that the end of the exam seemed anti-climactic and admitted that he was dissatisfied with his own win "by default." He gave his home code to Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon before departing to become a successful Cryptid Beast Hunter after obtaining the license. Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Pokkle learned Nen after the Hunter Exam. According to what Wing said, Pokkle had problems with learning Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Chimera Ant arc After the Hunter Exam, Pokkle does not make another appearance until the advent of the Chimera Ants in NGL. He entered NGL after learning of the insect limb found south of Yorknew City, accompanied by a couple of amateur Hunters and Ponzu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 While surveying the area, he and his colleagues stumbled upon a Chimera Ant feeding squadron murdering humans with weapons. Realizing the danger of the situation, Pokkle intended to escape the country and inform the rest of the world until his group was ambushed by Zazan's squadron. Pike, a Chimera Ant who can instinctively sense Nen, eats Balda, one of Pokkle's colleagues, alive. In a blind fury, Pokkle charges forth to attack the ant, but is paralyzed after being stung and injected with a neurotoxin through Zazan's tail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Pokkle was captured alive and brought to the Ants' mound for the Queen's consumption. Thanks to a panacea serum hidden in his mouth, Pokkle regained his ability to move and managed to hide underneath a pile of leftover skulls from the Queen's food.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 At first, the ants were unable to find Pokkle, but he was later discovered by Neferpitou who removed the top of Pokkle's skull to manipulate him into telling the Chimera Ants the specifics about Nen by probing his brain. After giving the information, Pokkle was killed and butchered to be eaten by the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Abilities & Powers Pokkle has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is an accomplished archer who, prior to learning Nen, carried a bow and shaft of arrows wherever he went. The arrows were tipped with a potent tranquilizer that, even with a small nick, induced paralysis for any person for up to a week. Due to his use of poisons, Pokkle always carried on him an antidote against his and other poisons. Nen Pokkle was an Emitter, and had the ability to separate the aura from his body and shoot it against the enemy. His "Rainbow: Seven Spectrum Array" probably involved Transmutation as well. Trivia *Pokkle bears physical resemblance to [[w:c:yuyuhakusho:Genkai|'Genkai']] of YuYu Hakusho. *His Seven Spectrum Array is also similar to Suzaku's Prism Storm Of Torment, a YuYu Hakusho character. *Pokkle is the only graduated 287th Hunter Exam Examinee to have died so far. References Navigation Fr:Pokkuru Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Emitters Category:Hunter Category:Beast Hunters Category:Deceased characters